


Mockery of a Friend

by artemis101



Series: Summer of Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: He refused to be mocked by an old friend.





	Mockery of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first prompt for Summer of Gotham. Hopefully it's at least halfway decent.

How kind it was of them to provide him with an early Christmas. And Oswald couldn’t have asked for a better gift then Ed’s blood spilling across the floor not even five feet away from Lee. Mixing with hers, uniting them after death. Continuing the tradition of the maker's destruction. Oswald and Fish, Edward and Oswald, now Lee and Ed. Funny considering Gotham wasn’t keen on tradition. It was inevitable anyway due to Edwards history. Anyone could have seen how it would end, but maybe Riddler was desperate to fool himself with one more chance or just maybe he was still that naive.  
Oswald should celebrate the red spreading across that garish, green suit. Should cheer the fact that he now has two less enemies. He would have to toast the end of his betrayer, while ignoring the cool grip that tightened his chest, making breathing a difficult task. A toast made with the one friend yet to abandon him, that he came close to joining each day. Ed had finally met him and decided to take Lee with him. Oswald was mocked by the idea of Death’s joke. That taking Ed meant anything, would hurt him. But what was a joke amongst friends? Oswald would get over it like everything else. He would have a stiff drink then run Gotham’s underworld. Nothing had changed.  
It wasn’t what he was expecting to discover when he visited the Narrows. He had already dealt with Tabitha and with the city being carved up he wanted to dethrone the queen. He didn’t care who ran the Narrows but she still needed to learn that he would not be betrayed. Then he would deal with Edward and the tantrum that would inevitably be thrown. Seeing the bodies had caused him to stumble, what had happened was all too obvious. Still, Oswald dismissed his guards to check for any danger around them. That’s what he told himself as his next breath came out shaky. It felt like his blood ran as cold as theirs. He limped over and practically slumped down next to Ed, ignoring the pain that curled up his leg. He checked for a pulse grinding down on the sliver of hope that pushed at his skin. Maybe, just maybe this was another trap, fake blood pooled on the floor with the idea that they could trick Penguin into a false sense of security. A warning that he not bother them or the Narrows once they caught him. Another flawless plan because Ed had predicted what he would do because Edward knew him. That seemed like the better option than accepting his traitorous friend's death. Friend, even though Edward had pushed him into the depths of Hell, they were still friends.  
He pushed himself up with what little strength he had left after the shock set in. Composing himself before calling the guards back. If tradition was what they were going for then he would help. His creation would not be left dead at some quaint, cozy death brought on by his stupidity. The Riddler was owed some large melodramatic death scene, it’s what he would want. His thugs were addressed upon immediate entrance of the room. “Pick them up and load them into the car. If The Riddler dies it will be by my hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, I hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated. I will be writing for Summer of Gotham and Riddlebird week so a lot of writing will be taking place.


End file.
